La Noche
by Anylie
Summary: Éste es un pequeño One-Short de Halloween atrasado, pero aqui está y espero lo disfruten y de paso que lloren :c


**Fairy Tail: **No me pertenece, único propietario, Hiro Mashima.****

**Y aquí vengo de nuevo a joder con mis malas historias v:, pero bueno. Esta vez me dieron ganas de escribir un One-Short, que claro, sólo constara de un capitulo, latgo, tal vez, corto probablemente.**

**Advertencia: **No me hago responsable de cualquier trauma por lo Gore de la historia. Además de que le hace falta algo de sentido común a la historia y claro, a la autora.

-  
***NOCHE*  
Una tranquila noche, se puede pintar de rojo***

La noche

Era el tiempo que más odiaba ella, en especial por que el cabrón del Sol no se atrevia a mostarse cuando más lo necesitaba, no era sólo por lo escalofriante y fría que llegaba a ser la Noche, sino, por que es en esos momentos cuando ella sentia aún más soledad, no podía dormir sentía miedo, mucho miedo, por eso siempre que oscurecia dormia con un bate cerca de ella, mientras dormia en el sofá de su sala.

Su habitación era bastante lujosa, pero nunca acabo de convencerla debido a que se encontraba hasta el fondo del pasillo del segundo piso de su apartamento/Mansión/casa en el que vivia sola, y el que una persona que tenia miedo a la Noche y a la Oscuridad viviera sola en una casa enorme como si fuera Pelicula de terror, no era nada normal, usualmente seria un escenario perfecto para un crimen.

El sonido del timbre de la entrada hizo a la temerosa chica escabullirsé bajo sus sabanas mientras un leve escalofrio le recorria la columna. El incesante sonido del timbre comenzaba a irritarla, asi que sin más sé levantó de su escondite y tomó su bate de madera, acercandosé a paso lento a la puerta.

*Respira, tranquila* -La temerosa chica de cabello amarillo se consolaba antes de estirar su mano hacía la perilla.

En caunto tuvó la prilla dorada entre sus pequeñas y fragiles manos la giró de un tirón, mientras contaba en su mente;

*1 … 2 …..3*

En cuanto llegó a tres, abrió la puerta azotando el bate de madera contra la cabeza de quien estaba tocando a tales horas.  
El chico aulló de dolor ante el fuerte golpe de la chica asustaduza.

La Jóven notó que no era un asesino serial o sanguinario, si no su mejor amigo.

-¡N-Natsu!, ¿qué haces aquí a estás horas? –La rompe craneos dejo el bate en el suelo de la entrada y lo empujo adentro de su hogar nuevamente.

-Venia para ver como estabas, pero veo que estás bien, asi que mejor me voy –De un tirón se dio la vuelta y tuvo la intención de caminar pero su querida y fragil amiga lo detuvo de la mano, aquel acto lo hizo sonrojarse.

Ambos se gustaban, pero eran torpes y timidos, ninguno pensaba dar el primer paso.

-N-No, espera, no te vayas –La de cabellos amarillos bajo la mirada avergonzada.

Él igualmente retiró su mirada.

-E-Está bien, me quedaré –Está ves volteo.

La temerosa chica sonrio de oreja a oreja y se hizo aún lado dejandolo pasar a su enorme casa en penumbras.

-¿por qué nunca prendes la luz si tienes tanto miedo, Luce? –Preguntó analizando lo oscuro que estaba, mientras la nombrada cerraba la entrada principal.

Analizando el comentario de su mejor amigo sé sento en el suelo. A ella le gustaba hacer eso cuando tenia algo que pensar sobre algo que le decian, pero no estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo en público, sólo lo hacia con su amigo presente.  
El punto de su amigo tenia sus Pros y contras.

Pro: No tendría miedo cuando oscuresca.

Contra: Algunas zonas se verian más atemorizantes, aparte de que alguien podría hacerle algo.

Después de pensarlo detalladamente, descartó esa idea no queria tener aún más miedo del que ya tenia y apenas y podía soportar.  
Su respiración se cortó cuando no podía encontrar por ningún sitio a su querido amigo, y en menos de un segundo ya sentia miedo, mirando para todos lados se acercaba lentamente a su Sofá para tomar sus suaves sabanas y enrollarlas en su frágil cuerpo para intentar formar un escudo que le defendiera.

Caminaba a paso lento por la casa nuevamente con su bate de madera a la mano, esta vez sería cuidadosa con no golpear la cabeza de Natsu en algún ataque sorpresivo.  
A paso lento, se dirigia hacía arriba, los escalones crujian con cada paso que daba, eso hizo temblar a la asustadiza jóven haciendo que aumentara la velocidad para subirlos, cuando ya estuvo arriba volteo hacia abajo.

*Bien, un paso más cerca* -Y siguió avanzando con una sonrisa.

La única habitación iluminada era la de ella, pero como ya había dicho antes estaba al fondo del pasillo, léjos, muy léjos de su alcanzé, no iba a dar otro pasó más, el miedo se apoderaba de ella no podía dar otro paso más sin derramar lagrimas del miedo, pero tampoco se iba a quedar allí en ése sitio sin hacer nada, asi que empezo a Correr/caminar por el pasillo sólo mirando al frente.

*Un poco más* -Y allí estiró su mano tocando la perilla dorada.

Como rayo, la giró y abrió la puerta entrando y cerrandola detrás de si.

Después de unos sesenta segundos dejo de latir rapido su corazpon y se tranquilizo, nunca queria volver a experimentar esa experiencia horrorosa en su vida, JAMÁS.  
Alzó su vista y se encontró al fin con su mejro amigo quien escogia un par de Peliculas para ver.

-¿Por qué me dejaste sola? –Fue lo primero que dijo, pero no lo dijo enojada, más bien ..sus palabras eran vacias.

El chico la volteó a ver.

que aprendieras a controlar tú miedo –No dijo nada más.

-Ya veo .. –Palabras vacias una y otra vez.

Natsu siempre hacía eso con ella; De vez en cuando iba de Noche a visitarla, luego le pone algún tema aprovechando que ella se sumia en un pensamiento profundo, luego desaparecia y la pequeña e indefensa Lucy tenia que buscarlo por toda la casa.

-Sabes ..-Por fin Hablo Lucy- Podrías haber dejado de hacer eso, ¡sabes que no soporto eso, lo has hecho muchas veces pero no supero mi miedo! –Ahora si grito y dejo salir lagrimas que se había estado aguantando.

Él dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y con un sentimiento de culpa se le acerco y la abraza con un intento de consolar; y claro que funciono, ella lo envolvio con sus delgados brazos y lloró en su pecho-

-Lo siento, de verdad, Lo siento –Sé disculpaba sin césar Lucy-Soy muy debíl y me rompo con facilidad, no soporto nada ..-Sé culpaba sin césar.

Aquellas palabras hirientes hacía ella misma le dolieron al Pelirosa, ella era su mejor amiga y no permitiria que por su enfermedad ella sé sintiera inútil y débil.

-Tranquila, tú no tienes la culpa. Estoy seguro –Le sonrio.

Aquella sonrisa le dovolcio el animo, esa sonrisa era una tipica en él, esa simple sonrisa podía reparar su débil y grafíl corazón, que facilmente podía corrompido por la tristeza y soledad.

Después de un rato que para ellos fueron horas, se distanciarón y ambos sonrieron de oreja a oreja y se dispusieron a ir a sentarsé y ver una Pelicula.

-¿Estás segura de qué quieres ver una de terror? –Le preguntó Natsu a ella, que estaba sentada en su pequeño sofá de la habitación.

-Claro, ¿por qué no? –Ella sonrío.

No sólo era por que le encatra el Terror, sino, por que en las partes que le darian más miedo podría abrzar a Natsu sin que éste sospechara algo, ya que ella tendría una muy buena y lógica razón para poder abrazarlo, ¿no?.

-Por nada ..-Pusó la Pelicula y está empezo a reproducirse.

Él se paró y se dirigió al Sofá lanzandose en éste, algo bueno de esto sería que podría pasarla con Lucy, y de pasó ella lo abrazaria, seguramente.

**Un buen comienzo da malos presagios**

Cuando la Pelicula finalizo, la de pelos amarillos sintio un gran alivio y dejo de temblar.

-Recuerdamé, a la proxima elegir la Pelicula yo –Le reclamó por la Pelicula a su amigo, el cual estaba abrzando y sé dio cuenta de esto separandosé- Lo siento ..

-Era la mejor que había –Sé exuso despreocupado.

-Bueno, ya pue-

No logró terminar su frase por que de nuevo estaba agarrando su escudo –Sabanas- y su bate de madera para protegerse, otra vez había empezado a temblar.

-¿Qué sucede? –Su amgio sé dio cuenta del miedo de su querida Lucy.

-E-Es-scuché unos pasos en el pasillo –Temblaba y hablaba con dificultad.

-¿Cómo qu-

Su pregunta fue cortada cuando de un portazo sé abrio la puerta.

Ambos vieron con Horror a la persona.

Su cara era cubrida con un pasamontañas y su ropa era oscura terminando con unas botas y unos huantes igualmente negros, tipico atuendo de aseino.  
Pero eso no era todo, lo más atemorizante era que tenia un cuchillo en la mano derecha, ¿acaso pensaba asesinarlos?.

-¿Dónde está Lucy Heartfilia? –Preguntó de la nada úbicando a la jóven-Tú vendrás conmigo o tú querido mejor amigo lo pagará.

Lagrimas salian de los ojos de la Jóven, sabía que el estaba tras a herencia de sus Padres, y si no se la entregaba mataria a su único amigo.

Ella estaba a punto de habalr pero Natsu la detuvo.

-¡No te daré a Lucy, Bastardo! –Y se lanzó contra él.

Ambos se golpeaban y se daban con lo primero que encontraban, mientras tanto a Lucy sé le estrujia el corazón de impotencia, no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

-¡Lucy! –La voz de su amigo la llamó- ¡Escapa, no importa lo que pasé escapa!

Ella lloraba sin saber que hacer, pero sin mirar atrás recorrio con miedo y dolor los pasillos de su enorme casa, al fin llegando a la escalera tropezó y se torcio un tobillo.

Se mordio el labio para no gritar de dolor, y como pudo se levanto y camino a la puerta, y asi pudo abrirla pero cuando estba por cruzarla un estruendo se escuchó arriba, las lagrimas no habían cesado aún y seguia muy angustiada por Natsu.

Observó una vez más la salida en la que podía divisar la luz del Sol y luego observo adentro, tenía que decidir rapidó que haría.

Con Natsu:

Aquel hombre era mpas fuerte de lo que Natsu había previsto, pero se calmó cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarsé y el cédio a todo y se desplomó en el suelo.

-Vaya, vaya ..tendrás que pagar por haber dejado escapar a mi presa, niño –Acarició su cuchillo- ¡Y lo pagaras con tú vida!

Él cerró sus ojos.

Recueros empezaron a fluir por su mente, cuando conocio a Lucy, cuando admitio que estaba enamorado de ella y muchas cosas más … Era algo triste que nunca volveria a ver su sonrisa y/o oleria su dulce aroma.

-¡MUERE!

-Adiós, Lucy –Lagrimas fluian de sus ojos.

Abrio sus ojos al no sentir como el cuchillo lo atravesaba.

Una escena horripilante se reveló ante él, era Lucy.

Ella sonreia mientras lloraba y sangre salia por su boca, mientras tanto el cuchillo descansaba a tra vez d eella, por la parte de su estomago.

-L-L-U-C-Y –Sus lagrimas no paraban ella estaba parada frente a él llorando y tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Lo ves Natsu?. Superé mi temor. –Dijo y se hincó sobre el suelo tosiendo sangre, pero no quitaba su sonrisa.

Natsu mientras tanto, lloraba a más no poder, su mejor amiga estaba muriendo frente a él y el bastardo que la estaba matando escapó.

-¿¡Cómo demonios sonries si estás asi?! –Gritaba entre llanto.

Lo único que hizo ella fue acerselé y besarlo en los labios con todo el amor que mantenia oculto de él, pero fue breve por que se estaba quedando sin aire.

-¿Por qué ahora? –Lloró al saber que ella sentia lo mismo por él y que ahora no podría estar con ella.

-Es simple, toda mi vida he sido una cobarde al no confesarte lo que sentia Natsu. Y no pensaba morir en esa cobardia, sólo eso –Aún sonreia.

Él la abrazo como pudo como si eso ayudara.

-Es suficiente, me voy, ya no puedo más.

-¿En serio te vas? –Preguntó mientras la miraba, y tenia razón.

Se notaba como ella soportaba el dolor, su piel empezaba a ponersé palida y sus ojos perdían ése brillo que amaba.

-Si, no puedo más –Sé paró como pudo y lo volteo a ver-Fue un placer conocerte, Natsu Dragneel. –Y asi no pudo más y cayó al suelo.

**Los finales felices nunca existieron**

Natsu se arodillo frente a la tumba de su mejor amiga y primer amor, dejandole sus flores favoritas; Unas rosas blancas.

-Como te extraño, Lucy –Una lagrima salió sin permiso.

Le tocaron el hombro y él volteo poniendosé de pie.

No sabía si sus ojos lo engañaban o era real;  
Lucy estaba frente a él con la sonrisa de aquel día pero esta vez no tenia sangre sólo un delgado vestido blanco.

-¿Lucy? –No podía evitar las lagrimas.

-¿Qué tal Natsu?, cuanto tiempo, ¿Tres años, no? –Sonrío aún más- Sólo vine para una última cosa que no pude decirte aquel día.

-¿Qué cosa? –Sé acercó a ella y ella a él.

*Te amo*

Le susurró al oido Lucy y beso brevemente sus labios.

Ahora si, él lloraba borbotones al igual que ella.

-¿U último abrazo? –Preguntó ella con ése sonrojo tan tipicó de ella.

Él sólo se le abalanzo y la abrazo como pudo, olio su perfume que tanto extrañaba y se hundio con sus lagrimas en su cuello.

Después, ambos se pararón y una luz brillante envolvio a Lucy.

-¿Asi que te vas? –Le dijo él.

-Si, no puedo estár más tiempo aquí, pero algo más. –La rubia le beso la mejilla y le susurró- *No me olvides*

-Como si pudiera hacerlo –Él sonrio aún con lagrimas en los ojos.

Con una enorme sonrisa y lagrimas en los ojos mientras sé elevaba ella le dijo:

-Adiós, Natsu.

**Tal vez las personas no viven eternamente, pero el amor si**

**-**

**Oshe no, hasta yo lloré con esto D´:  
Espero que les gustara el que no tenia planeado ahcer, pero aquí está xD.**

**¡Gracias por su apoyo!**

**-Miku´s Mine-**


End file.
